The subject invention relates to a type of device to improve sexual potency, particularly to one featuring such performance as to restore male sexual power in aging and malfunctioning males, so as to provide their sexual partners with better satisfaction.
People stop getting sexual satisfaction after a period of initial relationship. Then, they experience frustrations, boredom and incompatibility. Many females would resort to masturbation to achieve climax and satisfaction. As statistics show, most females have experienced masturbation after they got married. The reason was mainly impotency in their male counterparts, who, failing to satisfy their sexual partners because of sexual malfunctioning, aging process or incompetencies, would turn to aphrodisiac drugs, herbs or food supplements, or even hypodermic injection to improve their sexual performance. Those measures would often cause adverse side effects.
In view of the above, the inventor has provided a device that could improve sexual potency to aging or incompetent males, so that they can better enjoy sexual encounters with their partners.
The subject invention is made of flexible materials, comprising of a waist band, left-right adjustable belts and a protecting pad; on an appropriate location of which is a threaded joint to mount a threaded tube. On the other end of the tube are ring grooves to match the inside threads of an immitation glans penis made of flexible material; the tube and the glans are adhered together to prevent loosening. When the subject invention is worn by an incompetent male who suffers from weak erection or premature ejeculation, it will help achieve full satisfaction to himself and his sexual partner.